Haru Nakano
Haru Nakano is a Konoha Chunin BloodWingdAngel created for role playing/fan fiction (should he ever get back into it). He is a member of Team Eleven, along with Ryuu Uchiha and Yumi Suzuki. His sensei was Ayame Hyuuga until her death, who would be replased by Kenji. Background Haru was born into a poor family of non-ninjas. His life was a struggle, as his parents worked low paying jobs in the village to feed the family and keep them sheltered. During his childhood, he found himself working as well, and one day decided to try and become a high class ninja so he could afford to give his family a new home and a better life. Haru saw a rival in Ryuu since the early academy days, declaring Ryuu his eternal rival due to the talent that Ryuu had that he didn't. Haru had barely any talent, and had to work hard to improve upon himself and his abilities. Due to this, some view Haru as a low life ninja who won't accomplish anything. Others, like Ayame and Kenji, see this as a challenge, and more rewarding when the results come out good. Appearence Haru has long, spikey brown hair and brown eyes to match. He wears glasses due to bad vision, which he has had since birth. He wears a red shirt and tanish brown pants, and dark blue shoes. His headband is pinned to his shirt, and he has a pouch for his tools on his pants. In part two, his outfit is about the same, becides being bigger (due to growth). Abilities Haru was never gifted with any natural talent, however this means that everything he has needed to be taught, learned and mastered by him. Many people describe Haru as a hard working individual, who always wants to better himself and be the best ninja he can be. Ninjutsu Haru flat out failed at ninjutsu in the Academy. Much like Naruto, he couldn't do the clone technique and his transformations were average at best. Despite this, he worked hard and graduated from the academy with his peers, and continued to improve from there. He would later learn some Lightning and Wind Style Jutsu, which added to his arsenal of attacks. Taijutsu Haru was descent at taijutsu during his youth. This was mostly due to frequent fights with other kids (mostly Ryuu) that allowed him to get better at hand to hand combat. Due to this, Haru stated that his best art was his taijutsu many times, even going as far to state he didn't need ninjutsu. However, Haru soon learned the importance of ninjutsu, but didn't neglect his taijutsu, which is still his best skill. Nature Due to possessing both the Wind and Lightning Natures, Haru's chakra is self-dubbed the battle ready chakra. He can use his chakra in his weapons to make them sharper or stun his opponents with his Lightning, something not even Ryuu can do. His weapons are self made to handle his chakra and deal high damage, making him more dangerous on the battle field. Stats Part 1 Coming Soon Part 2 Coming Soon Trivia *Haru (陽, 春, 晴) in Japanese means "Sun" Category:DRAFT